Hybrid vehicles have an electric drive (EV) mode, in which the hybrid vehicle travels only by power from the motor-generator, and a hybrid drive (HEV) mode, in which the hybrid vehicle can travel by power from both the engine and the motor-generator. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-82260 discloses an engine start controlling apparatus for a hybrid vehicle that runs in an EV mode and an HEV mode. In this controlling apparatus, when the vehicle is switched from the EV mode to the HEV mode, a clutch provided between a motor and an engine is engaged, and the engine is started by the motor that is currently powering the vehicle. This allows the engine to be started without using a starter motor.